In their minds
by YoungTakinom
Summary: No two people will ever agree on everything. Creatures are no exeption, so here is a little something to help you understand your favorite creatures, and the ones you don't like quite so much.
1. Chapter 2

She hated her life. She hated the fact that her sister had always been everybody's favorite. What was it that made her sister so much better than her? Jycella was almost exactly like her sister, hair color and personality aside. Was that why everybody loved her more? Because she was nicer? That was what Klay said. But deep down, Krystella didn't believe her only friend. She felt there was another reason; one that should have been of less importance. Blonds were so overrated. Redheads got some attention to. Brown hair was alright of course, brunets got attention every now and then but when she looked back at the cartoons she used to watch it wasn't often a brunet with her eye color would make a scene. They're gaining popularity but you never see one with such dark eyes. Blonds were another story; people would love them no matter what color their eyes were.

Only Klay seemed to like her the way she was, but she would have to wonder if he really did, before she heard him talking to her sister. That feeling she had was like nothing she had ever felt. Seeing him walk up to the blond filled her heart with fear. Up until then Krystella had felt _some_ loyalty for her little twin sister. They didn't know for sure who was the youngest, but Jycella lived up to her hair color so Krystella felt like she had to be the oldest. It wasn't Jycella's fault she had that priceless hair color that made everybody stair as if an angle had entered the room. Sure, it wasn't her natural color, but it matched her personality better than it would Krystella's. At that moment she longed more than ever for whatever it was her sister had, stupidity and all. She wanted to get rid of her sister. She wanted to have Klay all to herself again. Fighting back tears, Krstella watched as the one person who accepted her walked up to that beloved blond and out of her life. Then she heard something that mended her broken heart, "What did you do to your hair? It looks like a bleached-out bird's nest!"

Klay liked her hair. He got upset when he thought she dyed it. It was so important to him that he was willing to start an argument with her, knowing he couldn't win. She had always hated her life, but then and there she realized it wasn't that bad. She may not have been popular, but in a way, she was loved.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter three: When Aivenna walked into her life

They couldn't have her. No matter what anybody said or thought, that was her daughter and she would always love her; even if her long lost twin sister was a stupid Overworlder…

Whose idea was it to separate them? Did the parents fight over them or something? If they fought over them, why were those two abandoned? Aivenna and Nivenna may have been sisters at one time but they weren't anymore. Aivenna was Intress's little girl and Nivenna was all hers. She would never let her go! But Takinom knew she would have to one day. One day Nivenna would have to live her own life and leave Takinom.

After that, would Takinom still be her mother? What if Nivenna didn't think of Takinom as a mother, but rather as the woman who could have kidnapped her when she was a baby and forced her to live without her family? Why didn't Nivenna ask questions? Was she afraid of her? Why bring it up? Why scare the child anymore than she already had? Nivenna may not have been a child anymore but in Takinom's mind that was still her baby and nobody, not even Chaor, could ever change that.

But deep down, Takinom knew Nivenna wasn't her little girl. She knew Nivenna was becoming more of an Overworlder every day. That wasn't as bad now that all the tribes were living in peace, but what if another war started? Would Nivenna still be an Underworlder or would she fight alongside Intress and Aivenna?

The thought of her baby serving the leader of the Overworlders and one day having to fight her mentor was more than Takinom could stand to think about. It might not happen, so why worry about it? But what if it did happen? What if Takinom had to fight and kill the child she raised on her own? She couldn't do it. That was her daughter no matter what anybody said or thought and she would never lay a hand or foot on her baby girl. That was her daughter and the Overworlders couldn't have her! They couldn't force Nivenna to turn her back on the one who had raised her! But what if Nivenna already had? What if Nivenna had secretly lost the mother-daughter bond they had when Aivenna walked into her life?


	3. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review.

Chapter four: What happened?

What happened? That was the question that kept Aivenna up late at night. That was what distracted her during training. That was what caused so much curiosity when she heard Drabe tell Intress about that other girl; the one in Fear Valley.

How did she end up with Intress and Drabe? Did her parents know Intress? Wouldn't Intress have told her by now? More importantly, how did Nivenna get into Takinom's arms? What happened when they were just infants? What happened to Nivenna while she was Takinom's apprentice?

All these questions, and no one to answer them. She even had Najerin tap into her head once in an attempt to get a fraction of them answered, but he refused to go deeply into her mind, fearing the consequences. What happened that could make Najerin so wise? How did he know when he had gone far enough? Why did he always seem so upset?

What made Maxxor like her so much? The Leader of the Overworld wanted to help her train every now and then. Why? What did he know about her that she didn't? What was he hiding? Did he know what happened to her family? What happened to her sister? What happened to their parents?


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Kazzy

It had been sickening at first; the way Takinom loved the child as though he were her own. But Chaor owed Kaz, and the least he could do was let such a loyal Underworlder occasionally visit her when she wasn't too busy. Chaor knew the nerdy, useless human hadn't really been sneaking into the throne room to see _her_, but it was a nice cover up and she fell for it. It wasn't long before she had taken another child under her batwings. She would have adopted him if he was really an Underworlder, but thankfully the boy was just a helpless human who wouldn't be anything more than a distraction.

Chaor couldn't help but wonder why the human risked his life to spy on him. Why didn't he just tap into somebody's head with that stupid scanner? More importantly, why couldn't Chaor bring himself to break it when he had the chance? What made the boy so hard to love? Chaor thought about it a few times before realizing how highly he thought of the humans. They were helpless, yet they played in Perim all the time, seemingly unaware of the dangers. But this human didn't just go to the Undreworld to play. Kaz was loyal to Chaor, and over time Chaor accepted that. Once, when he thought nobody was looking, Chaor let the kid scan him. Takinom never forgot about it.

Takinom wanted so badly to just take his scanner and brake it, trapping him in her world forever so that she could take him home with her and raise him as her own. When she told Chaor about her idea, he told her what he thought. It wasn't what she expected.

"Why can't I take my Kazzy home with me?" She screamed at him, tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Because _Kazzy_ isn't yours." Chaor yelled back at her, making sure to add plenty of ridicule to the pet name she had given her 'son' "Kaz is human and needs to stay with the other humans. Nobody knows enough about them to raise one of them. They can't eat all the things we can, and we can't handle the things they eat. You remember what happened to that one guard, don't you?"

"That one who ate chocolate." Takinom crossed her arms, holding herself tightly as she thought about the timing. Word hadn't gotten around to the humans yet that chocolate was poison to creatures, so Kaz offered her some. Agitos wasn't happy about it, but Chaor and Takinom shut him up.

That conversation didn't made Takinom love Kaz any less, but she wasn't so bent on raising him after that. Chaor was another story. That was when he started to see just how much he cared for Kaz. He even mockingly used the name Takinom had given the human, but nobody, no matter what their tribe, could ever bring the ruthless leader of the Underworld to hate the boy. Because that was his boy.

That was their Kazzy.


	5. Chapter 6

Thank you Sonar, Ashangel101010, and Guest for the reviews.

Chapter six:

She was going to die. She could feel the blood rushing to her head as a gentle breeze passed by, playing with her long, brownish hair. The feeling of it running through her fur was the only source of comfort right then. It left as quickly and gently as it came, leaving her alone with her fears and her kidnapper who had tied her upside-down to that old tree in the middle of the woods.

It wouldn't be long before things got better. She could hear her hero coming to save her from Lord Von Bloot. Maxxor was calling out to her, but she couldn't answer. She didn't have enough energy to even open her eyes, much less help her strong, brave, drop-dead gorgeous leader in his desperate game of Marco Polo but it didn't matter because he would find her and save her and carry her back to their campout in his muscular arms.

Unfortunately, things didn't go the way she planned, but everything worked out in the end, just like they did with the M'arrillian Invasion. She wasn't sure what she did while she was under their control, but she knew that Maxxor and Chaor had put their differences aside long enough to defeat that monster, Aa'une, and save all of Perim.

When Maxxor returned to Kiru City in his golden armor, Intress could have sworn he was an angel. Everybody stood in shook, males looking up to their leader, vowing to become more like him; females were awestruck as he passed by, admiring the way his armor seemed the glow in the sunlight. Even Takinom seemed impressed, until she saw Chaor and flew to his side, eager to get every detail out of him after she made sure he was alright. Takinom could have Chaor, but Maxxor was all hers. Still, she feared things wouldn't always be that way. Maxxor wasn't really hers. She was nothing more than his assistant and fellow warrior, and that was all she ever would be. No matter how hard she worked for his attention, she never got the affection she wanted so bad.


	6. Chapter 7

Remember everybody, reviews sometimes lead to faster updates.

Chapter seven:

Jycella wasn't normally one to focus on the dark side of life, but that was her sister, no matter how much they hated each other. When and how did things go wrong? What had she said to make her sister so upset with her? She used to think Krystella was just mean, but she had assured Jycella countless times that Klay was her friend, so why did she turn on him? Why would Krystella stand up for Jycella if she hated her so much?

The conversation the two had when Jycella first went to Chaotic crossed her mind so many times she was getting a headache. Jycella was seen as the perfect sister, but Krystella was right, it was only because everybody compared her to her evil twin. But Krystella wasn't evil. If she had been, she wouldn't have helped Jycella get back at Klay, videoed what happen to him, and watched it with her sister over and over again. She even shared the popcorn!

Nobody else knew about Krystella's good side, but that didn't mean she didn't have one. She wanted to keep it a secret, and though Jycella couldn't say why, friends keep each other's secrets. And everybody should have a friend, even Krystella.


End file.
